Kidnapped
by Zemby
Summary: What would happen if XANA kidnapped one of the CL gang while they were in Lyoko?
1. XANA's trap

**This is only my first fanfic! But who's counting? Just to let you know, this story is going to be a _little_ weird at first, but it will get better! And easier to understand. Let's hope so. Anyways, here's the story! **

**Yup, that's right. This is the revised version! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters. Darn it! But I do own this story! Yay!**

"**blah"-somebody talking **

'**_blah'_-somebody thinking**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Trap**_

**#revised version#**

**A world without danger plays**

_In Lyoko…_

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were in the polar region, fighting about 5 crabs, 8 blocks, and a megatank. All of XANA's monsters were blocking the way to the activated tower, so Aelita couldn't get in.

"Yumi, watch out!" Ulrich yelled as Yumi got hit in the arm by one of the crabs.

"Yumi, you just lost another 20 life points! You only have 40 life points left! Two more hits and you'll be devitalized," Jeremie said, worry evident in his voice.

Yumi shook her head as the pain dulled away in her arm. "Okay Jeremie," she answered, already throwing her fan at another crab.

While firing a laser arrow, Odd saw this as a good chance to ask Jeremie a question. "Hey, Jeremie," Odd called out.

"Yes?" asked Jeremie.

"Just to know, how many life points do Ulrich and I have left?"

"Odd, you have 80 life points, and Ulrich you have 70 left."

"Wow, I have more life points than the 'so-much-better-than-me' Ulrich?" Odd said while performing a twist in mid-air in order to dodge a laser. There was a sly grin on his face as he teased his best friend.

"Don't get used to it," Ulrich retorted.

"Oh, _of course_ your greatness."

Ulrich stabbed a crab right on the XANA symbol before jumping off as it exploded, already running towards two crabs that were going towards Aelita.

Odd spotted a block starting to move toward Aelita and shouted "Hey, ugly!" The block looked at Odd. "Yeah, you!" It twirled the block that served as it's 'heard' quickly before powering up and shooting a laser at Odd. He jumped in the air as the laser whizzed right under him and shouted playfully, "Ha, you missed!" But he stopped when he realized what color the laser was. It was _green_.

'_What's up with this block?'_ Odd thought as he ran a circle around the block, dodging lasers. _'Maybe I should destroy it before it hits somebody. From the looks of the color of that laser, it could be infected. The last time I checked, their lasers were red.'_

Finalizing his decision, he stopped running a circle around the block, quickly took aim and shouted, "Laser Arrow!" The arrow was a direct hit, and the block stumbled slightly before blowing up. But when it exploded, a blue XANA symbol appeared on the ground where the block with the green lasers had last stood.

'_Oh great,'_ Odd thought in distress. _'I probably shouldn't have destroyed it!'_

Quite suddenly, the activated tower disappeared.

The purple-clad warrior's eyes widened in fear. _'No, don't tell me it's a trap! A trap that I activated!'_

The blue XANA symbol glided silently across the ground. Panicking, Odd looked up to see where it was going. His eyes only grew wider as he shouted, "AELITA! RUN!"

Aelita, who was looking confused and surprised at the spot where the 'activated' tower was, saw it coming, but it was too late. The blue XANA symbol stopped abruptly right under her. She gasped in alarm when she couldn't move at all; it felt like she was glued to the spot.

"NO! AELITA!" Jeremie yelled in horror.

The blue XANA symbol started to glow eerily, like it does when it's about to attack…

-

-

-

**MUAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Please review, but please, NO FLAMES, but constructive criticism is allowed!**

**Yeah, that's the message there was when the chapter was first posted, but I have to add onto it; please tell me how you like the revised version!**


	2. XANA

**Revised version Chapter 2! Yay! Oh, and please read my author's note at the end of this chapter. Okay, I know that some of ya'll are waiting, so here it is;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters. But I do own this story! **

_**CHAPTER 2! **_

_**XANA**_

**#revised version#**

_Last time…_

_The blue XANA symbol glided silently across the ground. Panicking, Odd looked up to see where it was going. His eyes only grew wider as he shouted, "AELITA! RUN!"_

_Aelita, who was looking confused and surprised at the spot where the 'activated' tower was, saw it coming, but it was too late. The blue XANA symbol stopped abruptly right under her. She gasped in alarm when she couldn't move at all; it felt like she was glued to the spot._

"_NO! AELITA!" Jeremie yelled in horror._

_The blue XANA symbol started to glow eerily, like it does when it's about to attack…_

_Now…_

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were running to where Aelita was trapped. The scenery of the ice region sped by as the trio ran toward their pink-haired friend.

"HURRY UP YOU GUY'S!" Jeremie yelled, panicking at the thought of losing Aelita to XANA.

"And girl," Yumi corrected, trying to lighten the situation.

"Whatever! Just save Aelita!"

"Cool off Jeremie, you know that we won't let anything bad happen to Aelita," Odd said.

"Yeah, not as long as we're here," Ulrich added.

Odd and Ulrich's words comforted Jeremy somewhat, and he started to feel ashamed for yelling at his friends. He knew they were going to do their best to save Aelita, from whatever could happen to her. He shouldn't have let his emotions get the better of him.

As Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi neared the place where Aelita was stuck, the blue XANA symbol shinned even brighter, and something started to appear around Aelita. It was still very transparent, but it looked like…

"Hey Jer, what does this look like to you?" Ulrich asked, wanting to know what it looked like from the holomap.

"Well…I don't know…it's not very clear on the holomap," Jeremie answered. '_This isn't looking too good…'_

"Well, we can't let anything happen to Aelita!" Odd shouted, before diving forward and pushing Aelita off of the blue XANA symbol. The force of his dive sent Aelita about 3 feet forward, out of range of the cage that suddenly appeared around Odd, instead of Aelita.

"Huh? What's up with this?" Odd said, confused at what had happened. He propped himself up on his hands and knees and looked around him, seeing the blue bars on each side of him. _'Great…I feel like some cat at some shelter or store!'_

"Odd!" Ulrich and Yumi shouted together, shocked at the sudden turn of events.

Aelita picked herself up and turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight that she saw. The pink-haired girl decided to tell Jeremie what had happened. "Jeremie, when Odd pushed me off of the blue XANA symbol, he got caught in a cage that appeared around it!" Aelita explained. "I'm pretty sure that cage was meant for me," she continued, "but why would XANA want to put me in a cage? Couldn't Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi just break it and release me?" Aelita asked Jeremie.

"I don't seem to have any answers today, do I?" Jeremy told Aelita, a bit disappointed in himself.

Aelita sympathized at the way Jeremie felt. "It's okay Jeremie, we'll figure this out."

Jeremie smiled slightly, even though he knew that Aelita couldn't see it. "Thanks Aelita."

The Lyokian smiled as well. "No problem."

Back near the cage, Ulrich and Yumi were trying to figure out a way to get rid of the cage. "Yumi, why don't we just try to break this thing?" Ulrich asked Yumi, pointing his sword at the bars of the cage.

Odd yelped and backed away as the sword looked like it was about to slip through the bars. "Hey, watch where you're pointing that thing!"

"Heh, sorry," Ulrich said sheepishly.

"Well, let's just stick with trying to break this cage," Yumi said, "That seems like the best thing to do."

Ulrich nodded. "Right. Okay Odd, you try to break it from the inside. Yumi and I'll try to break it from the outside. Lets all aim at the same wall and spot of the cage."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Odd answered, flashing his two friends a daring smile.

With a short cry, Ulrich sharply swung his sword at the cage; Yumi threw her fan as hard as she could at it, and Odd shot about 5 laser arrows at it in quick succession.

A few seconds after swinging, throwing and firing their own weapons at the inanimate object, Ulrich gave a frustrated growl. "I don't believe it," Ulrich said, slightly irritated. Well, maybe not _slightly._

"Jeremie, their plan didn't work," Aelita said.

Jeremie gave a tired sigh. "Well, anybody else have any ideas?" he asked everybody.

But before anybody could think of anything, a dark cloud appeared a little bit away from the cage Odd was trapped inside. An evil laugh came from it as everyone in the Lyoko ice region turned toward the ominous cloud.

Suddenly, a voice sounded over the vast ice region, echoing off of walls of ice. "There's nothing you can do to save _her_ now!"

'_What did that thing just call me!' _Odd thought angrily to himself.

When the dark cloud disappeared, a figure stood where it used to be. The person had a black hooded cloak on, with black shoes and even black hair that spiked out behind his head, falling slightly below his shoulders (Think Axel from KH2, though not quite as spiky.). A _long_ sword in a sheath was hanging from his belt (Ever played Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII? If you have you know Sephiroth, and his sword is about the size of his.).

Ulrich's eyes widened as he looked at the newcomer. _'This can't be good…_' "Aelita, go and hide while Yumi and I take care of this," he told Aelita while drawing his sword. Aelita nodded and quickly sprinted away before the man could see her properly.

The young swordsman looked over at Yumi, who looked just as anxious as he did. _'Could this guy really be…?'_ Ulrich didn't really have any doubts, but it couldn't help to check, right?

"Okay, just who the hell are you?" Ulrich demanded, glaring at the black-clad man.

The man sighed, putting his hands up, exasperated. "I've waited all this time to meet all of you, and that's all I get? A 'who the hell are you?'"

Ulrich lost all doubts at that comment. "XANA," he spat angrily. He could hear Yumi flick open her fan behind him.

XANA smirked at the response. "Well, looks like you do have some brains." Ulrich grew furious at the way he was taunting him.

Laughing, XANA started toward the cage. "There's nothing you can do to save Ael-"XANA speaking as he saw who was_ really_ in the cage.

"YOUR NOT AELITA!" he shouted in both surprise and anger. Mostly anger.

"Last time I checked," Odd said with a small smile on his face, despite the situation.

"DON'T BE FUNNY WITH ME!" the furious man yelled. "NOW WHERE IS SHE!"

"Hmm…" Odd sighed, surveying his right hand nonchalantly. "I don't think I'll tell _you_."

XANA was furious at the fact that his plan to capture Aelita didn't work, and he caught some human that was half-cat instead.

"Fine," XANA said as calmly as he could. "If you won't tell me where she is, I'll just get rid of you!"

Ulrich grew even more furious at this. "Not as long as we're here XANA!" Ulrich yelled at him as he charged the angered villain.

-

-

-

**EEEEEEPP! Another cliffhanger! Sorry, I couldn't resist. Oh, and the eep thing, I like that word. **

**Okay….hope you liked this revised chapter! That's all for now! EEP! **


	3. Kidnapped

**Hullo mate!**

**Credit once again goes to Katana Midori-Fading Shadow and Crystal Adept for giving me the new and improved plot. I put both of their ideas together, except I changed a few things in both of their ideas. Hope they don't mind. And now here is Chapter...uh...err...oh yeah, 3! Right? _Any_whoos...I think this is the longest chapter so far! EEP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters. But I do own this story!**

**Okay,**

_**Chapter 3!**_

_**Kidnapped**_

**#revised version#**

_Last time…_

_XANA was furious at the fact that his plan to capture Aelita didn't work, and he caught some human that was half-cat instead. 'But maybe this could work out...'_

"_Fine," XANA said as calmly as he could. "If you won't tell me where she is, I'll just take you instead!"_

_Ulrich grew even more furious at this. "Not as long as we're here XANA!" Ulrich yelled at him as he charged the angered villain._

_Now…_

Ulrich charged recklessly at XANA with his sword raised, holding it tightly with both hands. _'We can't let him get away with this!'_

XANA lazily eyed the raging swordsman. He calmly gripped the handle of his sword with his right hand and unsheathed his sword (remember, it's _long_) as Ulrich neared him.

"HIYA!" Ulrich yelled as he drew the sword over his head and brought it down as hard as he could.

XANA sighed as he casually raised the long sword to his left, and then swung it so quickly you could hear it whistle as it went through the air. He swung the sword with super-human strength and knocked Ulrich's sword out of his hands, as if it was nothing more than stick in a little kid's hands.

No longer with a weapon to protect him or attack with, Ulrich slowed to a stop, a look of surprised shock on his face. XANA swung his sword again, and the next thing Ulrich knew, he was devitalizing.

"ULRICH!" Yumi yelled as her best friend was devitalized. She narrowed her eyes angrily as she readied herself in a fighting stance.

'_Whoa, he took out Ulrich with just one swing of his sword,' _Jeremy thought. _"That's amazing. Wait, it's also a bad thing. A **very **bad thing. This isn't good at all.'_

'_Now that he's taken care of, it's time to play a…_friendly _little game of hide-and-go-seek with Aelita,' _XANA thought smugly as he sheathed his sword.

Yumi tensed when XANA turned toward her, and Aelita. Her eyes darted around, observing her surroundings, looking for a way out of this mess. She spotted a deactivated tower, not to far off. She whispered behind her fan to Aelita, so that XANA couldn't hear her,

"Aelita, when I close my fan, start running to that tower over there. Don't stop, no matter what happens. You should be safe from XANA in there. At least, I hope so."

"What if XANA attacks us while we're running?" Aelita asked, copying Yumi's whispering tone.

"I already told you; don't stop running, no matter what happens. When XANA is about to attack us, I'll distract him while you keep running. Let's hope that that buys you enough time to make it to the tower. Just run like you've never run before, and don't look back, no matter what you hear."

Aelita was silent for a moment, trying to think of any other way out of this mess. She sighed regretfully when she thought of none, and reluctantly agreed with Yumi. "Okay," she said.

Yumi's eyes went back to XANA, who was getting closer and closer. "Alright then, get ready..."

The Japanese girl waited about two more steps, and then quickly closed her fan, giving the signal. Aelita hurriedly got up, and started running toward the tower as fast as she could. Yumi soon followed her, staying behind her by a few paces.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" XANA yelled as he started to chase after them.

Odd watched the scene from his cage, slightly amused. "What do ya know, XANA likes to play tag," he said.

Jeremie nearly fell off of his seat at this. "Odd, you're trapped in a cage, XANA can practically do anything he wants with you, and you can still make jokes!" Jeremie said, completely baffled.

"Hmm…yeah. So? Your point?" Odd replied, propping his arms up behind him and leaning on them.

"Odd, you are so strange," Jeremie said with a sigh.

Odd couldn't help but laugh. "Duh! Why do you think my name's **_Odd_**!"

Jeremie sighed again and rolled his eyes, and went back to seeing how Yumi and Aelita were doing.

The two girls were still running at a fast pace, an enraged XANA right behind them. Yumi stole a glace back at XANA. _'Oh great…_' He was getting dangerously close to her and Aelita.

"Aelita, keep running!" Yumi yelled as she once again flicked her fan open with her right hand and stopped to turn and face XANA.

Aelita did nothing but nod her head while running and then kept on running.

"Do you really think you can defeat me all by yourself?" XANA questioned in a threatening way.

Yumi said nothing as she stood her ground, hoping to buy Aelita as much time as she could. After awhile, when she thought XANA was about to attack, she jumped in the air and threw her fan with all the strength she had. XANA quickly unsheathed his sword and batted the fan away as if it was no more than an annoying fly.

Yumi's eyes grew wide as she saw XANA pull back his sword, and then closed them as she saw it come near. As soon as she was hit, she was devitalized, just like Ulrich.

"Pathetic," XANA said, once again sheathing his sword.

Odd growled and sat up as he witnessed the scene. "If only I wasn't in this dammed cage, I'd show XANA a thing or two!" he declared, flexing his hand.

XANA quickly looked around him, rapidly becoming more and more angry when he saw no one except for the kid in the cage. "No…WHERE DID THAT GIRL GET TO!" XANA yelled in fury. His anger only increased as he saw the deactivated tower that was nearby.

"DAMN IT! SHE GOT AWAY!"

Odd couldn't help but laugh a bit at the enraged expression on XANA's face. "That just goes to show ya that even the...err...'best' plans can go wrong," he said.

"Odd, sometimes you just don't know when to be quiet." Jeremie said with a sigh. "You only made things worse."

"Oh. Well, in that case...oops."

"YOU!" XANA yelled, rounding on Odd, "This is all your fault! If you didn't move Aelita off of the mark, _she _would be in the cage! Not you! You're useless!"

"Now, now, let's not point fingers, that's not nice," Odd said, with a mock-hurt expression. "And I'm not useless."

Jeremie slapped his forehead. _'Does he even _know_ how to keep his mouth shut?'_

XANA was so angry, you could see him shaking. "YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Did I also mention that you yell a lot?"

The black-clad man had finally had enough of this. Besides; plans can be changed. "You know what, I do have a use for you. You're coming with me."

And with a flash, they were gone.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Okay! There's Chapter 3! Hope ya'll liked it! I had a bit of a fun time writing it! Okay, I would like to ask ya'll if, in your reviews, if you could rate my chapters, on a scale of 1-5, 1 being the lowest, 5 being the highest. And don't forget to please R&R my Zoids fic, which I'm not going to remove. Oh, yeah, and read the Inuyasha fic, 'Lingering Pasts.' It's a great fic! It's by my cuz! 'kay, ta for now!**

**EEP!**

**D.D.Z., signing off**


	4. New Plans

**Uh…next revised chapter…um…I dunno what else to say…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters. But I do own this story!**

**On with the story! EEP!**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**New Plans**_

**#revised version#**

XANA was pacing around a dark room that had a huge super computer on one side of the room. The computer was on, and that is where the only light came from. Odd was still in the cage, and after, um..., lets see, the first three hours of XANA muttering to himself, he got tired of it and sat down with his back against the bars of the cage facing XANA, his tail going in between two of the bars of the cage.

'_Man, I didn't know that bad guys talk to themselves so much,' _Odd thought with a bored look on his face. _'I wonder what Jeremie and the others are doing...'_

**oOoOoOoOoO**

"Man, I can't believe all this happened," Ulrich said, ashamed that he had let his best friend down. And not only that! Now he's in the hands of their enemy!

"Ulrich," Jeremie said, "It's not your fault."

"Fine, but how are we gonna get Odd back, and save Aelita?" Ulrich demanded, still frustrated. "Right now, Aelita can't even travel from tower to tower. She's stuck in that tower because XANA might come back as soon as she gets out." Yumi put a comforting hand on Ulrich's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Well, you've brought up a good point Ulrich. You're right; Aelita can't get out of that tower. But, I think there's a way we can get Odd back, without even having to go back to Lyoko."

At these words, Ulrich and Yumi looked up from the floor, and stared at Jeremy with faces full of renewed hope.

"I bet I can find a way to devitalize him from right here, on the super computer."

"Do you really think so, Jeremie?" Yumi asked, not wanting to lose sight of this glimmer of hope.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try."

**oOoOoOoOoO**

'_Bored, bored, bored...I'm so bored. What can a guy do in a cage? Besides listen to someone talk to themselves for_ hours_ on end?' Bored, bored, bored...'_

"Lets see..." XANA said to himself, "How could I get Aelita out of that tower on her own? If only somehow I could get into the towers...Wait what if those kids find a way to devitalize that kid in the cage? Right now he's the only bargaining chip I've got with them...Hmm...Oh, I got an idea." XANA said with an evil grin.

With a new evil plan, XANA turned around to face his captive, only to find his captive with his back to him.

"Hey you, turn around!" XANA commanded, not wanting to waste any more time. (If only he knew how long he had talked...)

Odd, still lost in his own thoughts, didn't hear him...so he obviously didn't heed him.

Irritated, XANA walked toward his hostage, and saw his captive's tail between two of the bars. Another evil, painful idea formed, and XANA lifted his foot, and brought it down, hard and fast, right on top of a certain purple tail.

"YEOW!" Odd screamed, jumping at least 4ft. into the air. Which wasn't good, since the cage was only 3ft.tall. "OW!" Odd shouted, new pain forming in his head.

"Well," XANA said calmly, "Now that I got your undivided attention, I thought I should inform you on the new plan."

Odd, rubbing both his head and tail, which were throbbing painfully, said, "What plan? And why are you telling me?"

"Because, there's no way you'll be able to talk to them once I put this virus in you." And with that said, XANA started to walk toward the super computer, and started to type at an amazing rate.

'_Oh great. Now he's going to put a virus inside of me. Jeremie, I hope you've thought of something...'_ Odd thought, and started to feel slightly nervous.

"Almost done..." XANA said.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

"Hurry Jeremy, who knows what XANA's doing to Odd," Ulrich said, drumming his fingers impatiently on the back of Jeremie's chair.

"I know, I know, I'm hurrying...Almost done..."

**oOoOoOoOoO**

"Done," XANA simply said.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

"DONE!" Jeremy shouted, almost causing Ulrich and Yumi to jump into the air out of surprise. "Now all I have to do is push enter..."

Jeremy's index finger was about an eighth-of-an-inch away when a window suddenly appeared, showing a 3-D image of Odd's form in Lyoko rotating clockwise.

"DATA PROBLEM. DATA PROBLEM."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hm…wow, that's all of Chapter 4? Man, that's short! Sorry guys! Well, another revised chapter done.**


	5. A Weapon for

**Yay! Chapter 5! It's posted once again!**

**And once again…even though it's revised…it's probably one of the shortest chapters so far. –.-;;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters. But I do own this story!**

"**blah"-somebody talking **

'**_blah_'-somebody thinking**

_**Chapter 5!**_

_**A weapon for...**_

**#revised version#**

"DATA PROBLEM. DATA PROBLEM."

Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi all had a look of shook on their face.

"I...I don't believe it," Jeremie stuttered, "How could this have happened? It…it could've been something I typed wrong, or-"

"No Jeremy. I don't think you did that," Ulrich said, a look of anger on his face.

Slightly confused, Jeremie asked, "Then who?"

Ulrich let out a sigh. "Who else? XANA."

"But why would he want to put a virus in Odd?" Yumi asked, still not making reason out of this.

"Maybe..." Jeremy began, but trailed off as he thought some more on what he was about to say.

Ulrich and Yumi waited patiently for him to finish his sentence. Well, Yumi was waiting patiently at least. Ulrich was shifting from foot to foot, unable to keep his anxiety unnoticed.

"Maybe he just wants to make sure we won't try to dematerialize him like I was just about to do."

Just then, a new window appeared on the super computer, along with Aelita.

"Jeremie! It took me forever to contact you! XANA is messing with all of the communication lines between Lyoko and the super computer." Seeing everybody's depressed faces, she decided to ask. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Was it something with Odd?"

Jeremie nodded sadly. "Yeah. XANA put a virus in Odd, but we're not sure what it's for. We think it might be so we can't de-materialize him," Jeremie explained.

"Okay, well then I'll see what I can find out from here." With that, Aelita disappeared off of the computer's screen.

When Aelita left, Jeremie seemed reluctant for her to leave his sight. Something seemed to be bothering him.

"What's wrong Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"Besides Odd being trapped with XANA with a virus inside of him? Aelita." Jeremy answered, still staring at the space on his computer where Aelita had been.

"Why? Shouldn't she be safe in the tower?"

"Well...what if XANA finds a way to go into the towers? He's already doing all this…almost capturing her in a cage, devitalizing you guys quicker than I can click my mouse…it's possible for him to find a way into the towers."

Ulrich knew the answer to that. "If that's the case Jeremie, then we should give her a weapon. But…we weren't devitalized that quickly!" he protested.

Yumi smiled slightly. "You were, I wasn't."

Ulrich folded his arms across his chest, fuming slightly.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**EEP! Okay, its time for everybody to grab that magical little mouse on the side of your computer and click on submit more reviews! Please? ;;**

**EEP!**

**D.D.Z., signing off**


	6. A Weapon for Aelita!

**NEEP! I'M BAAAAAAAACKKKKK! dances around in circles YEAH! **

**Okay, first things first, I will answer every review I've gotten so far starting from Ch. 4.**

**(Review from Chapter 5) Newyorker383- Yeah! Another Inuyasha fan! You'll see something in here that'll make ya happy! ;)**

**(Review from Chapter 1) Newyorker383- I'll update faster! I'll update faster! Or at least I'll try. -.-;;**

**BRIANNA- Don't worry, I've gotten plenty of good reviews. Keep 'em coming, please:)**

**xXAlana BlackXx- #bows deeply# I'm honored that you have chosen my fanfic out of the hundreds out there. I hope you and your younger siblings will continue to enjoy my fic till the end. I'm deeply sorry for the extremely long wait, and hope you understand that I was almost overwhelmed with algebra and such. Remember that I will finish this story no matter what. Tell your younger siblings I said, "HI!" :)**

**OddLuvr4251- Have no fear, I shall finish this story no matter what! Even if it takes me a year! Um...well, you get the idea, right? ;)**

**Thorn Wheel- Poor Odd! TT What have I done to him? But he'll be okay...I hope...;)**

**(Review from Ch. 5) A Fading Shadow- I'm glad you understand what it's like at the beginning of the 8th grade. I'll continue to try and update ASAP:)**

**(Review from Ch. 4) A Fading Shadow- Yeah, my favorite character is Odd too. Maybe I would act all sarcastic too...who knows??**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters. But I do own this story!**

**Alright! Another revised chapter! Enjoy! NEEP!**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A weapon for...Aelita!**_

**#revised version#**

_In the factory..._

"So…a weapon for Aelita?" Yumi asked, looking at Jeremie to confirm the idea. Ulrich was still fuming slightly from Yumi's earlier 'joke.'

"Of course! I should get started on it right away!" Jeremie exclaimed excitedly, already getting poised for typing.

"Yeah, but like it or not, we still have to go back school," Ulrich explained, taking a break from fuming. "Unfortunately, we can't stay here all day. What if Jim goes to our rooms? And, we need rest for whatever XANA does next."

Jeremie sighed. "I guess you're right. But can we at least decide what it's going to be?" he asked, hoping his plan would work.

"Well…uh, yeah, I guess that's okay," Ulrich complied.

Jeremie said a mental 'yes!' before talking. "Well then, it should be something long-range. I don't want Aelita to be anywhere near XANA for any reason."

"Well, how about something like my fan, or Odd's laser arrows?" Yumi suggested.

"Maybe something like Odd's weapon." Ulrich said, getting in a 'thinking position.' "But let's get creative...maybe a bracelet, since she's a girl...then, something perhaps a bit different from Odd's weapon...how about the bracelet, then it can turn into a bow and arrow whenever she wants...so it won't be weighing her down if she has to run for awhile."

Everyone went silent. Ulrich looked up from his 'thinking position' and glanced at his two friends. "What?"

Yumi smiled. "Nothing. I like your idea." Ulrich's face turned a bit red. "I was...I was just...you know...since she's...she's a girl...and, you know...maybe something different..." Ulrich stuttered, still blushing slightly.

"Well, let's see what Aelita thinks." Jeremie turned toward the super computer. "Aelita? Are you there?"

A second passed, and then Aelita appeared on the screen. "Yes Jeremie, I'm here. And I found out a little bit about the virus XANA put inside of Odd."

"What did you find out?" Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi asked simultaneously, each with an anxious expression on their face.

"Odd can't be devitalized from the computer, but the weird things are that he now has 200 life points and unlimited laser arrows," Aelita said with a confused expression.

"200 life points and unlimited laser arrows! Why would XANA give Odd even more life points and unlimited laser arrows!" Jeremie exclaimed, "Wouldn't that just strengthen Odd's chances on escaping?"

"XANA is probably going to use Odd against us. That could explain why XANA gave more life points and unlimited laser arrows," Ulrich predicted.

"That could be right, but what if Odd turns on XANA and attacks him?" Jeremie asked.

"There might be more about this virus that I haven't seen yet. I'll go check." Aelita offered, getting ready to log out.

"Wait, Aelita!" Jeremie shouted.

"What is it?" Aelita asked questionly (not rudely).

"Umm...We thought you might need a weapon." Jeremie said, slightly blushing.

"A weapon?"

"Yeah," Yumi said, "Ulrich has a great idea, too. It's very creative." Ulrich blushed slightly, and then explained his idea.

"Well, what do you think Aelita?" Yumi asked.

Aelita looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded her head and smiled. "It sounds like a great idea! I love it! But how will you get the weapon to me?"

"We're going to go back to the school so that Jim won't try and look for us," Jeremie explained. "Then I'm going to find a way to get the weapon created and send it to you while I'm in my room. Or, at least get a program for it in my room. I might have to use the super computer to send it."

"Okay, sounds great! I'll be waiting! But don't stay up too late Jeremie, because I know you will. By the way, what's you're cover-up story for Odd's 'disappearance?'"

"Um...uh..." Jeremie stuttered. Drawing a blank, he turned toward Ulrich and Yumi to see if they had an idea. Both looked stumped, not able to find a good cover-up story either. "How about we tell the teachers we don't know what happened to him and we don't know where he is?" Yumi suggested.

"Well," Ulrich said, sighing. "At least it'll pretty much be the truth."

"Yeah…" Yumi said, copying Ulrich's sigh.

"Okay, before we go with this answer, anybody else got any other ideas?" Ulrich said. All was silent for a moment, then Aelita said, "Wait, isn't tomorrow Saturday? Maybe they won't notice that he's gone. And if they do, how about just telling them that he went to go and visit his parents for the weekend? They don't live in the same city that you guys live in, right?"

Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi all stared at Aelita. Then Jeremie said, "Aelita, that has to be on of the best cover-up stories I've heard in a while. And that's right, Odd's parents don't live in this city. Sounds like we're going to go with that story, right guys?" Ulrich and Yumi nodded their heads in agreement. "Then it's settled," Jeremie confirmed.

"Okay! I'm looking forward to that weapon Jeremie! It sounds perfect!" Aelita said before bidding them goodnight, and then disappearing off of the screen. Jeremie blushed slightly at the last statement.

"Well, c'mon Romeo, let's go," Ulrich said. As Jeremie put the headset back on the keyboard and got up, Yumi said, "Yeah, you guys have to head back to the school before Jim finds out that you're still not there, and I have to go back home before my parents get worried sick and call the police to look for me." Jeremie sighed in defeat as he pushed the button in the elevator that sent them upwards.

When they arrived in the park and climbed out of the manhole leading to the sewer, Yumi turned toward the gates leading to their school so she could go home. "Tomorrows Saturday, so we'll have all day, right?"

"Yeah, we don't have anything else tomorrow. How about we all meet in Jeremie's room at about...8:00?" Ulrich answered.

Yumi giggled. "You mean am or pm?"

"Um...am."

"You sure Ulrich? The way you and Odd sleep, I thought you meant pm."

Ulrich blushed.

"Okay, then I'll see you guys tomorrow!" And with that, Yumi left Jeremie and Ulrich and headed toward her house.

_In the...um...place where Odd and XANA are..._

"What did you do to me?" Odd asked angrily.

"I simply put a virus inside of you," XANA said calmly.

"Well, I don't want it inside of me!"

"That's too bad."

"Get it out now!"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because I'm going to use you to help me defeat those other kids and...to put it nicely...get rid of Aelita. You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"Because you're going help me whether you like it or not."

"Humph. Didn't know _XANA_ would need help. Oh, but you _do_ have all of those monsters of yours too…"

XANA face went from calm to angry. He quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword and flicked the point of it at Odd's throat (just to let you know, Odds still in the cage).

Quickly thinking, Odd thought of a plan that could maybe help him get out of Lyoko and back to earth. "Go ahead. Devitalize me."

"You really want me to do that?" XANA said icily. "If I do that, you'll be killed, thanks to the virus inside of you."

Odd's eyes grew wide. This was just like the time XANA hacked into the super computer and put a virus there. But this time it seemed it was just him, considering that he saw Yumi and Ulrich devitalized. _'But…did they get _back_ safely?'_ That Odd couldn't answer.

After what seemed like an hour, XANA put his sword back into the sheath while saying, "I'm wasting my time. I've got things to do. People to get rid of."

Hearing this, Odd grew angry. "Don't you dare hurt any of my friends! Or you'll have me to answer to!"

"Oh, really? I'd like to see you stop me," XANA challenged.

Odd raised his left arm up and aligned it between two of the bars. XANA saw this and narrowed his eyes. Odd bent his hand slightly down so it wouldn't get in the way of the arrow and shouted, "LASER ARROW!"

It all happened so fast- Odd fired the laser arrow, it shot out and then when it was about to go out of the cage, a blue force field type of thing appeared and the arrow exploded, sending Odd flying backwards and crashing into the other side of the cage.

"What the-!"

XANA's eye's seemed to be laughing at him. "So, you finally discovered my barrier?"

Odd angrily rubbed his head, which was now twice as sore because of earlier when he jumped too high in the cage.

"So what if I did?"

XANA was starting to grow angry again. Why'd he have to get the sarcastic one? He mentally punched himself for that.

"Maybe I should just let you out of that cage. You'll probably only kill yourself in there the way you're going."

This confused Odd. Why would he willingly release him? Wouldn't that mean that Odd could try and escape? So what was XANA planning?

"Let me guess," XANA said with an evil grin on his face. "You're probably wondering why I would willingly let you out of that cage. Well, you'll just have to wait and see."

With that, XANA walked back to the computer in the room they were in and pressed a few oddly shaped buttons. First, Odd noticed that the blue barrier appeared then disappeared. Then the cage started to slowly fade away...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Okay, the end of another revised chapter! Yay!**

**Please review! Ahem…again. Please?**

**Thanks!**

**D.D.Z.**


	7. A New Discovery

**Okay, first, here are some responses to the reviews that I got...**

**Wolf Pack Leader - Well, then you might like this chapter...;)**

**oddkittycat - I'm glad your favorite character is Odd::jumps up and down: "Go Odd! Go Odd!" XD**

**Thank you both for reviewing. And because Odd is both of yalls favorite character, you both get a plushie of Odd. :hands Wolf Pack Leader and oddkittycat a plushie of Odd: Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters. But I do own this story!**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...another revised chapter! Neepa!**

_**Chapter 7!**_

_**A New Discovery**_

**#revised version#**

_In the room where Odd and XANA are..._

Odd stood still as the cage started to disappear. He wished he knew what XANA was up to, so he could think of a way out and into safety. '_But I don't know enough about this virus inside of me,'_ Odd thought. _'I already tried one way I thought would work, and nearly got myself killed!'_

"You're free of the cage," XANA said. "But do you think that you can escape?" Odd gritted his teeth, furious at XANA for taunting him like this. _'What is he planning?'_

"You seem to be having some trouble deciding what to do. Should I help you with that?" XANA's eyes glowed black, and he muttered a word just below a whisper and then ordered, "Sit!"

Odd's eyes widened in shock as his own body began to sit down Indian-style on the cold floor where the cage used to be. _'What the hell is happening? I didn't want to sit down! It must be the virus...'_ Odd growled softly in his throat, glaring daggers at XANA.

XANA smirked. "What? Are you shocked? I can now control you, and you _will_ help get rid of Aelita..."

_In Jeremie's room..._

"There! I finally got a program that'll work!" Jeremie shouted, excitement flooding through him. "Aelita! Are you there?" Jeremie asked, still excited.

"Jeremie, I can't really go anywhere," Aelita said, smiling.

"Oh, right," Jeremie said, blushing.

"So, what happened?"

"I made a program so that I can create your new weapon!"

"That's great! You got the program done so quickly!" Aelita was excited; _'To think, that _I _would get a weapon! Now I can do more than just hiding or sneaking around!'_

Jeremy sighed tiredly. The first lights of dawn were appearing. It took him pretty much the whole night to complete the program, and he hasn't even created the weapon yet! Aelita noticed his tired sigh, and sympathized for him. "Jeremie, shouldn't you rest for at least a little while? You can make my weapon later."

"Are you sure Aelita?"

Aelita gave Jeremie a reassuring smile. "Of course."

The blond-haired boy stifled a yawn, and smiled tiredly. "Thank you Aelita. Goodnight. Or, rather, good morning."

"Bye Jeremie," Aelita said, and then logged off.

Jeremie smiled at the place where Aelita had been on his monitor, before getting up from his chair. He tiredly but quickly changed, and then laid down on his bed.

'_I wonder how Odd's doing...'_

_In one of the towers in the ice region in Lyoko..._

"This is one of the most complex viruses I've ever seen..." mused Aelita.

Aelita was sitting cross-legged in the center of the tower she was in, computer screens surrounding her in front and to the sides. Words and numbers scrolled down the screens. After talking to Jeremie in the lab, she had started to research the new virus. It didn't matter to her how late it was since she didn't sleep. She had been looking for so long, Aelita was sure that it was already morning in the real world. Even though the Lyokian had been trying to decipher the virus ever since she had found out about it, she hadn't found anything new. Aelita was starting to think there was nothing else about the virus, but that thought was quickly pushed aside when one of the screens started to flash and make a beeping sound. Aelita turned to the screen and started to read what came up.

"There's nothing new about this virus...wait, what's this?" Aelita quickly read through the new information. Her eyes started to widen as she read. "It's saying that...on, no! This is terrible! I have to tell Jeremie!" With that, Aelita quickly pulled up a new screen to talk to Jeremie.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**NEEPA! So there is more to the virus. How many people saw that coming? How will Odd escape now, with XANA controlling him? Will Ulrich and Yumi have to fight there friend? Well, you might find out the answers to these and more you might have in the next chapter. Which you've probably already read. But you haven't read the _revised_ version. Ha! (lol)**

**So when you're done and waiting for a new chapter, for all you Inuyasha- fans out there, read "Lingering Pasts." It's a great story! Till next time!**

**Please review this revised chapter! Pretty please?**

**Thanks, and Ciao!**

**D.D.Z. ;)**


	8. The First Move

**YAY! The next revised chapter! I know you want to keep reading chapters than reading my ramblings, so I'll just answer reviews and then you can read!**

**American-Kitty****- Thank you! Here's the next chapter, and I'm glad you like your Odd plushie!**

**Newyorker383- Glad you like reading so much! Next chapter's right here!**

**Yamiyugimot0- I'm so happy you can picture it happening, it lets me know that I'm doing a good job! And the author of the Inuyasha story posted another story 'case you ever wanna read it!**

**A Fading Shadow- Summer is awesome but now it's over! XD I took too long to update...:( 'm sorry. I just wanted to update my Zoids story first 'cause I hadn't updated that since December! And I can't ignore you...you've been with me since Chapter 1! I luv you for that!**

**Anonymous-H- More is here!**

**Tk Takaishi HOPE- They will continue!**

**mandy- YAY! ANOTHER ODD FAN!**

**bobbyneko- I have updated!**

**Xheartkreuzx- Here you go! The next chapter is up and ready! (As you can obviously see...)**

**patrick- Thank you, and it has now been fixed! Yay! Uh, and here's the newest chapter! (for now...mwehehehehehe)**

**I wuv you all for reviewing and here's this to prove it! A... ... ... ... ...PLUSHIE OF KIWI!**

**Disclaimer - I am not profiting from this in any way so nobody can sue me! HA!**

**Finally!**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The First Move**_

**#revised version#**

Jeremie sighed as he leaned back in his swivel chair. He had done what Aelita had asked; he did go to sleep. But he couldn't help it; he had to finish what he started.After maybe an hour or so of sleep, he got up again and went to his computer. Jeremie finished Aelita's weapon; now he just had to go to the lab and send it to her. It was just finishing downloading onto a CD. He had fallen asleep half-way through, but jolted awake when it made a small 'bing!' to signal that it was done. Now fully awake due to a rush of adrenaline, he excitedly opened the CD-rom drive and took it out. He put it in a case and was about to place it on his desk when he remembered what had happened the last time he had done that. (1)

Smiling, he put it in his backpack instead, along with his laptop. Whistling to himself, he decided to surprise Aelita with the weapon, instead of telling the Lyokian right now. Jeremie changed out of his pajamas before he walked out of his dorm room with his backpack, and then headed for Ulrich's dorm room.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Rays of sunlight were shining through the large window, lighting up the small room. A little gray dog poked his head through a drawer in a brown dresser. His stomach told him that it was time to eat. He walked toward his master's bed, only to find it empty. Confused, he sniffed around, and then turned toward the other bed. His master's friend was there. The dog walked over there, and proceeded to lick his face.

"Hmm...uh...okay, okay, I'm up." Ulrich opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Odd's dog, Kiwi, staring at him.

Ulrich sat up while rubbing one of his tired eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're hungry." _'I don't even think I fed Kiwi last night…oops._' He got up while Kiwi jumped down to the floor, and then opened one of the drawers on the dresser. He picked up a can of dog food, opened it and got out Kiwi's dog bowl. As soon as the contents of the can were in the bowl, Kiwi started to eat the food.

Ulrich was putting up the empty can when there was a knock at the door. '_Three guesses who that is.'_ "Come in."

The door opened and Jeremie walked in with his backpack, closing the door behind him. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah. I'd probably still be asleep if it wasn't for Kiwi."

A big smile appeared on Jeremie's face. "Well I've got great news!"

Ulrich looked up, wondering what it could be considering their current situation. "What is it?"

Jeremie beamed. "I finished Aelita's weapon!"

"What? Already?" Ulrich asked, surprised. Then he smiled. "No, let me guess, you stayed up all night finishing it, didn't you? Even though we told you not to?" Jeremie answered by scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I was kind of excited."

Ulrich gave a half-hearted laugh. "There's no stopping you sometimes." He quickly changed, before putting on his shoes. "Well, what's done is done I guess. Want to go get a quick breakfast then? I'll ask Yumi to meet us at the cafeteria instead of your room, since it's still only 7:45."

Jeremie nodded. "That's fine with me."

"Okay." Ulrich got his cell phone from on top of his desk, and dialed Yumi's cell number, hoping that she was awake.

_Meanwhile, in Lyoko..._

Aelita frantically pulled up another blue screen from inside the tower, and tried to contact Jeremie. _'I have to let him know about this!'_

"Jeremie! Jeremie!"

The calls went unanswered.

The pink-haired girl was starting to panic. _'He's not in his room, but he must have his laptop!'_

(a/n: I don't know if Aelita knows what a laptop is, just play along...)

_In the cafeteria..._

Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi all sat at a table in the cafeteria, silently eating their breakfast. Of course, we can't take quiet times like this for granted...

"Well, _hello _Ulrich-dear. Why are you still sitting here with these losers?"

The lyoko gang looked up, only to find the person they least of all wanted to have a conversation with at the time. Or any time. Sissi, Herb and Nicholas were standing next to their table, with the two boys holding trays and the girl with her hands defiantly on her hips.

Ulrich glared at Sissi. "Sissi, you're right about one thing; I am in fact sitting. But unlike _you,_ I'm sitting with _friends,_ not _losers._"

A couple of seconds passed, and then Herb and Nicholas both looked furious. "Are you calling us losers!" Herb shouted.

"Why yes I am," Ulrich said with a smug look.

Herb looked ready to chunk his tray at Ulrich, but Sissi held an arm in front of him. "Wait a second, where's Odd?"

Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremie flinched. They were afraid someone would ask that question...

Jeremie regained his composure first, and looked at Sissi. "He's still in his dorm. Why would you want to know?" Yumi and Ulrich looked at Sissi, their eyes laughing.

Sissi looked beyond mad. "Don't you dare get the wrong idea!" Trying to retain some dignity, she turned around quickly, storming off to a lunch table faaarrrrrrr away. After sending a death glare at Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie, her lackeys followed her.

Yumi grinned. "Great job you guys."

Ulrich and Jeremie each gave her a small smile, but then Jeremie noticed something. "Uh...guys, I think we should go outside for awhile."

His friends looked at him oddly, before Jeremie nodded toward his laptop.

It was flashing a red light.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

After hastily grabbing their trays and throwing away the leftovers, the three friends rushed outside and gathered under a huge tree away from the cafeteria.

Jeremie opened his backpack and got out his laptop. Opening it up, he turned it on and found him and his friends looking at a very worried Lyokian.

The pink-haired girl went straight to the point. "Jeremie! I found something else about the virus! XANA can control Odd! That's why he gave Odd so many arrows and life points!"

Everybody looked at the pink-haired girl in disbelief. "WHAT? HOW!"

"I'm not sure, but I think the virus' code said something about a word that XANA says and then he can say something, anything, and Odd will do it!"

Ulrich clenched his fists at the thought of what XANA would, and probably make his best friend do. "Damn it, we can't let XANA get away with this! We have to stop him and rescue Odd!"

Yumi got up to her feet. "Then we have to head to the factory right now! We're going to rescue Odd!" she said in determination.

Jeremie and Ulrich nodded, and while Ulrich got up, Jeremie said to Aelita, "We'll be there soon, okay?"

Aelita nodded before logging out.

The blonde-haired boy shut the laptop and put it back in his backpack. "Okay, let's hurry guys."

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Now, after a quick run through the forest and sewers, the three friends were in the factory, with Ulrich and Yumi in the scanner room, and Jeremie where the super computer is.

"Okay, are you two ready?" Jeremie asked through the intercom. A 'yes' was heard from below in the scanner room. "Okay."

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!"

Ulrich and Yumi felt the familiar sensation of being virtualized, before falling to the cold ground of the ice region in Lyoko.

"We're here Jeremie. Which way is the tower?" Yumi asked.

"It's to your right! You should see it after you go that way for awhile. And I brought the program that has Aelita's weapon, so I'll send it to her while you go there!"

"Right!" Ulrich answered before running off to the right, Yumi right behind him.

Jeremie turned his attention to Aelita's weapon. He got the CD out of his backpack, and put it into the super computer. "Aelita?"

Aelita appeared on the screen. "Jeremie! Where are Ulrich and Yumi?"

"There on their way, and so is your weapon."

"What? Already?"

"Yes, and you should be getting it soon..._now!_"

Nothing happened for a moment, but then a bright white light appeared around Aelita's wrist. She gasped in surprise while the light slowly morphed into a bracelet-like shape, before leaving an actual bracelet in its place. Aelita looked at the simple form of her hidden weapon, examining it. It had oriental designs of red and gold on it, the color of the bracelet itself being a royal blue, and it fit loosely around her right wrist.

"It's beautiful Jeremie! And all I have to do is think of the bow and arrows, and it'll appear, right?"

Jeremie gave her a proud smile. "That's right!"

Suddenly, Ulrich's voice emitted from the super computer. "Jeremie, are there any monsters at the tower?"

Mentally punching himself for not checking earlier, Jeremie quickly looked at the holomap. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Well Jeremie?" Yumi asked, worried by her friend's hesitation.

"I... ...don't think that they're monsters..."

"What? What do you mean?"

Jeremie was about to answer when he heard Aelita scream. "AELITA! WHAT HAPPENED!"

Aelita appeared on the screen once more. "Jeremie! Someone's attacking the tower!"

Jeremie checked the holomap again. There were the same two figures that he had seen just a few moments ago.

"What is it Jeremie? What's attacking the tower!" Ulrich asked in an urgent voice.

Jeremie took a hesitant breath before he answered. "It's not 'what'…but 'who.' It's XANA... ...and Odd."

-

-

-

**(1) This was in 'Code: Earth.' Jeremie put the CD that held the program for Aelita's materialization on his desk, where about six other CDs were, and when they went to the factory, he picked up Odd's 'Break-dance' CD instead of Aelita's program, which cause a bunch of trouble. XD**

**O.O Oh, I'm so mean, giving ya'll a cliffy yet again! But then that's why this story's in 'suspense.' If you didn't notice before, in these revised chapter's, Jeremie's name has been spelled the official way, since Chapter 1! It's 'Jeremie' instead of 'Jeremy!' Yay me! XD And, once again, I'll say that there'll be no vehicles, or new monsters...that would throw the story a bit off course, because this is mostly set in-between Season 1 and Season 2. -.- But I might do one with them...sooner or later...no guarantees...**

**Well, that concludes another revised chapter!**

**Ciao for now minna-san!**

**D.D.Z.**


	9. Fight Against Friends Pt1

**Woot! The long awaited Chapter 9 is here! Neepa!**

**OK, it's a new revised chapter! Yay! And once again, I'll say that this is the first time that I've ever done a little part series, like Pt. 1, Pt.2, etc. You get the idea. It's a bit of a milestone for me, and the next chapter will be too! Why you ask?... … …because it'll be my first ever chapter in any story that'll have double digits! #cheers#**

**American-Kitty****- Oh, sorry 'bout that! Okay, 'Code: Earth,' not 'False Start.' I've fixed that in the revised chapter! YAY! Thanks for telling me!**

**xheartkreuzx****- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**Defender of the Light****- That's right! Cliffys galore! When you reach the end of the chapter, remember that this story is in 'suspense.' #evil laugh#**

**Animekitty47- How could I refuse? Here's the next chapter!**

**mandy- Aw, ya'll all ask so nicely! Here you go!**

**Hmm…some might wonder how long this little 'part series' is going to be…2 parts? 3 parts? More? #evil snicker# Heheh, you still don't know! Mwuahahahaha!**

_**Chapter 9!**_

_**Fight Against Friends – Pt.1**_

_Last time..._

_Aelita appeared on the screen once more. "Jeremie! Someone's attacking the tower!"_

_Jeremie checked the holomap again. There were the same two figures that he had seen just a few moments ago._

_"What is it Jeremie? What's attacking the tower!" Ulrich asked in an urgent voice._

_Jeremie took a hesitant breath before he answered. "It's not 'what'…but 'who.' It's XANA... ...and Odd."_

_Now..._

The two warriors on Lyoko slowed to a stop, an air of disbelief hanging around them. Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other before Ulrich asked Jeremie, "Are...are you sure it's Odd?"

"The holomap doesn't lie, Ulrich," Jeremie answered sadly.

Ulrich clenched his fist. "How dare XANA use Odd like that..."

Yumi looked worried. "Ulrich..."

The sword-wielding warrior closed his eyes. _'I wont let XANA get away with this...we'll get you back Odd. And we'll get **you** XANA!'_

Ulrich opened his eyes, a fierce look in them. "Let's go Yumi."

Yumi nodded while drawing out her deadly fan. "Right!"

They hurriedly started to run toward the tower that Aelita was in. As they neared their destination, Ulrich drew his sword. "Yumi, you get Aelita, and I'll distract XANA."

Yumi looked sideways at her friend, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Oh no, last time we did that, you got devitalized faster than you could blink. One of us will sneak into the tower, get Aelita out, and then take her to another tower, or maybe even a different region. _Then_ the other will distract XANA."

The boy next to her smiled. "Alright, have it your way. Have to admit it's better then the one I was about to do."

"Thank you," Yumi said, smiling back at Ulrich.

Ulrich blushed slightly at her smile. He coughed slightly before saying, "You be the one to get her, you're better at moving around."

"But you can move faster, and you'll be better at defending her if I get devitalized since XANA uses a sword as well," Yumi reasoned.

Ulrich smiled again at Yumi. "You're just full of plans today aren't you?"

Yumi giggled slightly. "I guess so."

They both looked at each other before Ulrich surveyed the land before them. XANA and Odd were continuing to attack the defenseless tower. He looked for something that Yumi could hide behind. A cluster of ice rocks in a type of fan formation met his eyes. He motioned to Yumi, and then pointed at the rocks. The Japanese girl nodded, and headed for the rocks. Ulrich followed, and kneeled behind the ice rocks when he got there.

"Alright, I'm going into the tower now. Aelita and I will run out, and then you'll join us. Got it?"

Yumi nodded, reaching behind her back and pulling out her two deadly fans. "Got it." She watched as Ulrich nodded back and then looked at the tower, waiting for the right moment. XANA had now stopped attacking the tower, and was watching Odd shoot his laser arrows at the slowly weakening tower. Ulrich tensed as he thought he saw XANA's eyes flicker toward him. It only lasted for a second though, and then XANA was once again monitoring Odd. As soon as he had looked away, Ulrich sped away toward the tower, and Yumi flicked open one of her fans, watching XANA like a hawk.

The Lyoko warrior entered the tower, and was met with the familiar blue and white interior of it. Aelita had a horrified look as she watched a part of the tower, the part of the tower where she was being attacked. The Lyokian gasped as Ulrich entered, and then an expression of relief crossed her face. "Oh, it's you Ulrich…I thought it was XANA..."

Despite the situation, Ulrich forced a small smile. "Don't worry Princess, we're here to rescue you." _'Hopefully...'_ Ulrich added in his head. As he turned back to the entrance of the tower, he noticed the new accessory on Aelita's right wrist. "Aelita? Is that your new weapon?"

Aelita glanced at the bracelet before giving Ulrich a smile of her own. "Yes it is."

Ulrich looked at the bracelet more closely. "Um...you do know how to use it, right?"

Aelita hesitated before answering, "Well, I haven't tried it yet..."

Ulrich glanced uneasily at the side of the tower being attacked. "Maybe you should try it before we get going."

The pink-haired girl nodded. She focused on the oriental bracelet on her wrist, and then concentrated on an image of a bow and a quiver full of arrows. An anxious second passed, before the bracelet glowed a bright light and a similar light appeared near Aelita's back, and a line of white light was in her hand. Suddenly, the light near her back took the form on a quiver that had 15 arrows, and the white light in her hand split in two lines that still connected at the ends. The light dimmed down, revealing an elegant bow that fit perfectly into Aelita's hands. With wide eyes, she examined her new weapons.

Ulrich blinked. "Well isn't that nifty..." The two friends yelped as a sudden tremor ran throughout the tower. The sword-wielding warrior growled as he regained his balance. "I think that's a pretty good sign saying 'Get out of here now...'"

Aelita nodded, willing her weapons away for the time being. The items glowed the same white light before dimming away. As soon as they were gone, Ulrich told Aelita what was going to happen.

"Okay, once we get outside, Yumi's going to meet up with us and we're going to run to the tower where we can go to another region," Ulrich explained.

"What if XANA attacks?" Aelita asked.

"Yumi will distract him, and…we'll have to keep running," Ulrich answered, a bit regretful at that part of the plan. _'I'd much rather it be me to distract him…'_

"And do you know where the tower is?" Aelita inquired, interrupting Ulrich's thoughts.

Ulrich hesitated and looked a bit sheepish as he said, "Actually, I was kind of hoping that you knew…"

Aelita bowed her head in an apology. "I'm sorry."

Ulrich waved it off. "Don't be, we can ask Jeremie, and speaking of Jeremie…" he turned his head upward. "Jeremie, you there?"

"Of course. Is everything okay?"

"Right now. But do you think you could tell us where the tower where we can move to other regions is?"

"Hold on…"

While they waited, Ulrich nervously clutched the hilt of his sword and Aelita stared anxiously at the side of the tower that was being attacked. _'The tower wont hold out much longer…maybe just a minute more…'_

"Okay, I've got it! When you exit the tower, go in the opposite direction of XANA, across a bridge of ice, and it should be around there. Which region are you going to?"

"I was thinking of the mountain region. What do you think?"

"…I guess that's a pretty good choice. There are mountain's where she can hide, and not as open as the desert region…"

"Well, we'd love to continue and chat Jeremie, but I think we should be leaving now," the Lyoko warrior said, throwing a worried glance at the wall under attack.

"Right. Hurry, and be careful!"

Just as Ulrich was going to tell Aelita to hurry and go in front of him, Aelita asked him a painful question.

"Ulrich…what if…_Odd_ attacks?" she asked with hesitation.

Ulrich looked at the ground with distant eyes. "…I don't know, Aelita."

The pink-haired girl looked away with sad eyes, before Ulrich walked up to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Aelita, we'll all find a way out of this mess. We'll all come out, _together_, and we'll put a stop to XANA once and for all."

Aelita looked at Ulrich, her usual light back in her eyes. "Thanks Ulrich. You're right." The moment was cut short however, when another tremor ran throughout the weakening tower. Just as it finished, a sudden noise made Aelita gasp.

"The tower! It's going to break soon! It won't last another 30 seconds Ulrich!" she exclaimed in terror.

Ulrich nodded. "Then we go now. Aelita, you go in front, and then Yumi and I will follow you, and hold off XANA…and Odd, if it comes to that. Use your weapons only if you really have to."

Aelita nodded back, and then dashed outside of the tower, running where Jeremie had told her to. Ulrich followed right behind her, and as soon as they left, Yumi sprinted up to meet them.

XANA smirked as he watched the three warriors go. "Well then, let's play a game of cat and mouse…so that means you're coming too. You are the cat of course." XANA turned toward Odd and once again whispered the 'magic' word, and then said, "Follow them and attack."

Odd narrowed his eyes in frustration as his body once again moved against his will. He chased after the fleeing trio on all fours, leaving XANA behind.

XANA looked at the tower with a bored look. After a moment, he unsheathed his sword and took a final swipe at the weakened tower. The tower flickered in place, before turning into nothing but blue lines in its former shape, and then finally disappearing.

"One less place for her to hide."

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Yumi sighed inwardly as the bridge of ice came in view. _'That means we're close…but no doubt XANA's on his way.'_ As she looked at her two friends, it was apparent that they were thinking the same thing.

Their currently uneventful dash for the tower soon turned for the worst; arrows soon flew all around them, and their expressions all looked the same; each had a look of sorrow on their face.

Odd was attacking them.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**#sniffs# Poor Odd…#sniff#**

**Well, I tried to put a bit of fluff in here…but I don't think I did…I'm new fluff, okay? Fluff is a work in progress for me. _Well_…Nine revised chapters is good, ne? But I know what you all want…the tenth, BRAND NEW chapter! Yup, push that blue button and read it now! Well, if you haven't already, which you probably have. But I'd luv it if you would review first! #puppy dog eyes# Please?**

**Ciao for now minna-san!**

**D.D.Z.**


	10. Fight Against Friends Pt 2

**Erm…uh…hi? Sorry for the long wait! #sighs# Chapter 10 is finally here! And guess what? With it comes a present! Chapters 1 through 9 have ALL BEEN REVISED! Yes, I was re-reading some of my stories…I got to Kidnapped, and I couldn't even finish reading the first chapter! So I decided, 'Hey, but wont that be cool? Since this is my first double-digit chapter ever, I'll revise all the others to make it extra-special! And along with _this_ chapter 10, my other story, 'Silence,' is also on chapter 10! I posted them together! But, I posted this one first _and_ started this one first, so this is still counting as my first story with double-digit chapters. And along with this chapter, my revised chapter, and new chapter for Silence, ToS: Rain, Rain, Go Away! has also been updated! HORRAY!**

**Wow…that was long. -.-;; Review responses!**

**American-Kitty****- Yes, it is horrible…poor Odd…will he ever be rescued?**

**MmFlamerosemM****- Thanks for the compliment! Yeah, hasn't XANA ever heard of _free will?_ lol**

**iNVERTED****- Neepa! I'm so glad you luv my fic! Every time I read something like that, I can't help but smile one huge smile. It never gets old, and never will! Yes, my spelling and grammar was absolutely horrible in the beginning, which was the main reason for me going back and fixing it all! And adding a new part here and there. If you read them now, I'm sure you'll enjoy them a lot more than you did before. Aheheh, please understand that this was the first story I ever posted. But now I have five stories, and my spelling and grammar is much better! Once again, thank you so much for reading my story! I'm glad you stuck with it, even though my spelling and grammar was horrible at first! Thankz!**

**Dragon C. Chan****- #sniff# Yes…poor Odd…somebody needs to kick XANA's butt for what he's done!**

**Toboe'sBabe****- And more you shall have! Chapter 10, along with 9 revised chapters! **

**Lyless and lockesilver****- I _have_ to? This story _is_ in 'suspense'…#cue evil laughter#**

**Whew! Okay, reviews are done! Now you have a choice, you can read my revised chapters (they have an added part here and there), or you can skip all that, read it later or never, and read this one! Hehe, I think a lot of ya'll are gonna read this one first. It's been so long since I've updated! ;;**

**I'm so proud and happy…I want to thank everybody for sticking with me this far, and for sticking through my absolutely horrible updating. Thank you everybody! So this is for everybody…A PLUSHIE OF ODD IN HIS LYOKO FORM! Hehe. And you have my absolute thanks as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters. But I do own this story!**

**So without further ado, here you go…**

_**Chapter 10!**_

_**Fight Against Friends Pt.2**_

_Last time…_

_Yumi sighed inwardly as the bridge of ice came in view. 'That means we're close…but no doubt XANA's on his way.' As she looked at her two friends, it was apparent that they were thinking the same thing._

_Their currently uneventful dash for the tower soon turned for the worst; arrows soon flew all around them, and their expressions all looked the same; each had a look of sorrow on their face._

_Odd was attacking them._

_Now…_

The trio continued to run toward the tower, narrowly dodging arrows that never seemed to end. _'Well, Odd does have unlimited arrows now…'_ Ulrich thought. The swordsman looked at the two girls running beside him. Aelita glanced at her two friends, and at their nod, continued running ahead as Ulrich and Yumi slowed slightly.

Yumi looked sadly at Ulrich. "Well, you know the plan."

Her friend frowned at that. "It's not a plan I like."

"You know it's the only way. Aelita needs to be protected from XANA while she's heading to the tower."

"Yeah, I know."

The Japanese girl smiled at Ulrich. "I'll distract Odd, and you protect Aelita. Got it?

Ulrich sighed before nodding. "Got it."

"See you later then," Yumi said as she stopped running, a sad smile on her face.

Ulrich struggled not to look back, and continued down the path of ice, soon catching up with Aelita. The pink-haired girl had her eyes focused on the tower, trying not to think about how Odd was chasing after them, and how XANA was trying to capture or kill her.

Both were thinking the same thing as they ran; _'Where did XANA go?'_

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Yumi took a deep breath as she flipped open both of her fans. Odd wasn't far in front of her, and he slowed to a stop, only a few feet ahead of Yumi. He had an odd look in his eyes, as the purple-clad boy stared at her.

The Japanese girl stared back. _'Is he going to attack?'_

Her answer came all too soon as Odd suddenly shot a volley of arrows her way. Yumi gasped as she quickly moved her fans to block all of the projectiles. She barely deflected the last one before more arrows were shot toward her from her right. She ran forward, putting her hands on the ground and then flipping forward as some came dangerously close. As she put her hands down to flip again, one of the arrows hit her right wrist, sending her flying to the left.

Yumi winced as she landed on the ground. She started to get up again, glancing at her wrist that was shooting off some blue sparks. _'Has Odd's arrows always been that powerful?'_

"Yumi!" The girl in question looked up as Jeremie spoke. "You lost 40 life points! You're down to 60!"

Yumi sighed as she stood up and started to get her fans out again. _'Great. I think his arrows _did_ get a bit more power.'_ But she paused while flipping open her fans as she saw Odd's expression.

Odd had visibly winced when he heard how much damage he had done. He looked at his friend, his face showing how sorry he was.

Yumi took a step forward. "Odd…"

"What's this?"

Both Lyoko warriors turned toward the sound of the voice.

XANA stood there, a smirk on his face as he surveyed the two friends. "I don't think this is what I wanted," he said, directing this sentence at Odd. "You are supposed to be attacking them."

If looks could kill, XANA would have died on the spot with the glare Odd was giving him.

XANA's smirk only grew wider. He whispered a word before shouting, "Attack her! Now!"

Odd's tail twitched before he started to fire arrows again, and Yumi once again used her fans to deflect them, trying to keep up with never ending arrows. _'I can't keep up with all of these arrows forever…'_ She gasped in surprise when an arrow shot through her defenses, hitting her in the chest. Her fans flew out of her hands as Yumi was thrown backwards, landing once again on the ice. She didn't have time before Odd was pointing his wrist at her.

Odd had a sad expression on his face as he aimed at Yumi. "I'm sorry," he whispered, before shooting at Yumi.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Ulrich and Aelita were still running on the ice bridge. On a platform up ahead, there was the tower, right in the middle. The Lyokian kept on going, and when the two reached the platform, she gave a burst of speed as she darted across the sheet of ice. Only…she didn't count on XANA appearing before her.

"Boo," XANA taunted, giving his regular smirk to the two friends.

"XANA!" Aelita gasped, stopping in her tracks. Ulrich was in front of her instantly, his sword held out in a defensive position.

The brown-haired boy glared at the man in black. "Get lost XANA," he spat, his face showing none of the anxiety that he really felt.

"'Get lost?' How rude," XANA said, mock-hurt on his face before he smiled viciously. "So of course, I wont take that lying down!"

XANA quickly unsheathed his sword and swung at Ulrich. But this time the Lyoko warrior was ready for XANA's strength, and held his katana tightly as he parried XANA's swing. Ulrich was glad that he could fend off XANA's attacks, but he knew he would never get a blow in on his own. He took only one second to look back over his shoulder and give Aelita a look that said, 'Go! While I keep him busy!'

Aelita hated it, but she had to leave her friends again. She ran for the tower, but along the way, she willed her bow in her hand, and the quiver of arrows on her back. When she was just in front of the tower, she spun around, drawing an arrow to her bow. Aelita quickly aimed, before firing an arrow right at XANA's sword arm.

XANA shouted in surprise as the arrow hit his arm, and then disappeared as quickly as it came. But the small distraction was all Ulrich needed, and he slashed at his foe, getting XANA across the chest. The man in black stumbled backwards, growling at the double-assault.

Ulrich jumped backwards, trying to get some distance between him and XANA. He looked behind him, seeing Aelita there next to the tower.

"What're you waiting for! You need to go Aelita!" Ulrich shouted, not wanting to risk Aelita getting hurt. _'Then all this would've been for nothing. But I do have to thank Aelita later for providing me that distraction. I don't think I ever would have held off XANA if she hadn't helped.'_

Aelita nodded, before willing her weapon to disappear as the bracelet reappeared on her wrist. She turned and went into the tower, looking as if she melted into it.

'_Good. Now either I can leave…or XANA'll make me.'_ Ulrich thought as XANA once again started looking furious.

"No! Not again!" XANA yelled as he watched Aelita disappear into the tower. He turned back to Ulrich, hatred gleaming in his eyes. "Damn you, this is you're fault."

Ulrich couldn't help but grin a bit. "So what if it is?"

XANA narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'll show you what."

The Lyoko warrior couldn't help but feel uneasy as he said that. _'This can't be good…'_ "Jeremie! Now would be a good time to devitalize me!"

Jeremie's anxious voice could be heard overhead. "I know, I know! I'm working on it! It won't be long!"

Ulrich looked at the furious XANA. _'I don't think I have 'long…''_

XANA leered at Ulrich as he pointed his sword at him, darkness enveloping the slick blade. "I hope you're _not_ ready for this."

"Uh…Jeremie…" Ulrich said as he backed away, trying to get farther away from XANA, who had started to advance slowly.

"_I know!_ This program isn't perfect yet!" Jeremie shouted as he quickly typed codes and various other things. **(1)**

"This is it for you!" XANA yelled, getting ready to swing his sword; Ulrich had backed up against the edge of the platform, with nowhere to go. The swordsman raised his katana once again in a defensive position, but he wasn't sure how well it would hold up against this new attack of XANA's.

"Okay Ulrich!" came Jeremie's voice once again. "You be devitalizing in a few seconds!"

Ulrich's eyes widened as XANA started to swing the sword, darkness still around it. _'I don't have _any_ time!'_

But suddenly, Ulrich felt himself being shoved to the ground. He heard the sword whistle through the air, trails of darkness lingering where his head had been a less than a second ago. He looked up as he felt his body devitalizing, and gasped in shock at what he saw…

…no…

…_who_ he saw.

Odd had come at the last second, and had knocked down Ulrich, causing both of them to fall to the ground. As the rest of Ulrich started to disappear, Odd gave Ulrich a small thumbs-up and a trace of a grin.

"No thanks needed. Just get me away from this psycho."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**(1) Jeremie didn't start devitalizing Ulrich and the other's 'till the 2nd season, I think. So since this fic takes place after the 1st season, I decided that this is when he was working the most on it. Erm…just play along. -.-;;**

**Neep! I'm so sorry that this is a bit short…I just needed to cut it off there. Next chappy should be longer. ;;**

**I hope you've enjoyed all of these revised chapters! Next chapter's the big one-one! Yuppers, Chapter 11 of Kidnapped! See you then!**

**Ciao for now!**

**D.D.Z.**


End file.
